


Visibility Zero

by VermillionMoon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill knows everything, Cervitaur!Bill, Dipper is clueless, M/M, Monster Falls!Au, cervitaur!dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermillionMoon/pseuds/VermillionMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in a mysterious forest is freaky enough, but losing your memories too? That just doesn't bode well for Dipper Pines. However, he has no choice but to stay with a strange golden cervitaur. Dipper just wants to figure out what happened to him and why he's here. </p><p>This is the promised remake of my story, The Dark Part of The Forest. Hopefully this one is better and you all still enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgotten Memories

**Author's Note:**

> As in the summary, this is the remade version of The Dark Part of The Forest. Tell me which one is preferred and please, enjoy the newer version! 
> 
> P.S: Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays!

Golden sunlight pierced through the thick foliage into brown eyes. Groaning softly, a teen sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned and looked around. Tall pine trees towered over him. They grew so close together that the morning sun barely shone through. What did manage to escape the trees casted long, dappled shadows on the grassy, pine needle covered ground. Small bushes grew around the forest floor, but it looked easy to maneuver in. 

Then he noticed the stone pieces. Rubble was gathered in some places. The dark colored stone broken and cracked. Something must have been built here in the past. Whatever it was didn’t really matter though. In a dark forest like this, old stone structures were probably to be expected. 

The brunette put a hand to his head as he tried to remember what had happened. His memories refused to come back to him. He could barely grasp the blurry memory of going to a river. Yes, he was examining a river in the deep woods of Gravity Falls. The same river that cursed the inhabitants of the town. It was all his fault it happened too. He was trying to fix his mistake. Wasn’t he?

His own appearance was slightly ruffled from whatever had happened to him. His orange shirt was crumpled and had a few patches of dirt on it. He was sure he also had some dirty scratch marks on his skin, but he didn’t care much about those. Luckily, he didn’t have to keep up with his pine tree hat anyway. His beloved hat had to be shed when he was younger due to the antlers that sprung up one year. They weren’t terribly impressive, but he was pretty proud. 

He shifted his lower half. The chestnut fur was ruffled and messy, with burrs and twigs filling his white-spotted pelt. Dipper sighed and collapsed back onto the ground. Of course, he was still a cervitaur. He knew it wouldn’t suddenly vanish, but sometimes he wished one day he would wake up to see the curse broken. What dumb, wishful thinking. 

Dipper knew he had to get up though. He had to figure out where he was and what had happened to him. Rising to his hooves, he stood up and shook out his fur. Bracken fell onto the ground under him and he grimaced. How did he wind up so filthy?

Stumbling forward, he began walking around where he was. The grass was short here and the trees weren’t near as dense. Trotting along, he noticed something odd. Flowers of all colors burst from a small mound. Confused, Dipper made his way over to the patch of flowers. He saw a few other beds of the plants. A garden must be, or must have, been here. 

The plants were beautiful. Sunlight hit them directly and the petals were lush and vibrant. Dipper was absolutely mesmerized by the herbs. He couldn’t figure out why he was so mesmerized by the plants. A particularly vivid crimson flower caught his eye. He reached out, as though about to take the flower when a sudden thought crossed his mind. 

He didn’t know why these were here. Sure, several clumps grew so it was probably a garden, but why? Who needed such an array of pretty flowers? Stepping back, he glanced around again. Nothing seemed out of place, so why was there such an ominous feeling here?

“Are you lost?” A high-pitched voice caught Dipper’s attention. He spun around see the owner of the voice. 

A cervitaur creature like himself stood there. The human half of him had pale white skin that wasn’t covered by anything but black tattoos. Bright blonde hair framed his face, which had golden freckles covering it. Golden eyes stared at Dipper. Large, furry black ears were perked up and black antlers sprouted from his head. The tips of them were curled up slightly and tipped in light blue. Feathers and beads were draped along some branches of the antlers. The bottom half of him had the same onyx colored fur. His underbelly was silver. Bright azure triangle markings were on his hooves and flank. 

Dipper spluttered slightly at the sudden appearance of the other buck. Lowering his own chestnut ears, he glanced away. “Umm, sorta… you see, I don’t know exactly where we are, but-” 

“So you are lost.” The stranger interrupted him. 

“Yeah.”

He chuckled at Dipper’s response. His eyes then took on a serious look. “If you have no idea where you are; why are you here? How did you get here?” 

Dipper gave a nervous laugh and shrugged slightly. “I’m sorry, but I have no clue what happened. I just woke up here not long ago and here we are.” 

The stranger looked both frustrated and curious at the brunette’s answer. “Of course. With my luck, a lost little Evergreen Tribe fawn would wind up here.” Irritation was clear in his voice.

“Excuse you! I am not a little fawn! And I’ve never even heard of the Evergreen Tribe! Don’t be so quick so make assumptions.” Dipper retorted sharply. One of his hooves stopped into the earth as though to show his own anger. Though, the effect probably wasn’t what he had in mind since his cheeks puffed out and tail flicked out.

The stranger stared at him quizzically for a moment before bursting out in that high-pitched laughter. He continued on until he brought a hand up to wipe away a fake tear. “Well then Pine Tree! You really aren’t a member of them. No way you’d talk like that to me if you knew. We’ve got a mystery then, huh? A fawn wakes up in the middle of a dark forest with no idea how he got there. Interesting.” 

“Not a fawn!” He argued. After a second, he gave the blonde an odd look. “Pine Tree? What? And what we?” 

The stranger moved as though he was about to leave. “Totally a fawn, I don’t know your name, Pine Tree suits you, and I’d be cruel of me to abandon you out here wouldn’t it?” He listed off answers to Dipper’s surge of questions. 

Dipper gave a sigh of defeat then shifted nervously. “The name’s Dipper. Anyway, what are you proposing?” 

“I’ll give you a place to stay since you obviously need some time to think. In return, eh, I’ll think of something. What can I say? I’m feeling generous today. I’m Bill Cipher, pleased to meet ya! Now, if you don’t wander around aimlessly, I suggest following me!” 

The stranger, now with the name Bill, began trotting off into the thick, mist shrouded woods. Not wanting to be left alone in the middle of nowhere, Dipper took off after the golden haired cervitaur.


	2. The Stranger

Dipper had no idea where Bill was leading him. The trees and mist all looked the same to the brunette. Bill, however, strode through the forest with uncanny confidence. Dipper sighed and continued glancing around the trees. The ominous air hadn’t changed, even with the company. 

“Bill, where are we going? I feel like we’re walking in circles.” He whined softly. His furry ears were low, and he was starting to feel tired. Bill shook his head and snorted.

“I told you I’d look after you until you figure out what caused your memory loss. Besides Pine Tree, I live here. I think I know where I’m going. If you paid attention, you’d realize the minor changes in scenery.” Bill retorted. 

Dipper trotted up closer to Bill, the older cervitaur with his longer strides easily outpaced him. Huffing slightly, Dipper spoke again, “What do you mean? I don’t notice anything different.” 

Bill turned his head slightly, his golden eyes practically glowing in the still somewhat thick fog. “The patches of flowers don’t grow around here. If you also noticed the stone pieces, they aren’t around here either. Other than that, it’s kind of hard to really tell a difference with the fog.” 

Dipper’s gaze grew even more curious. “How come those flowers and stone was there anyway? And why is the fog so dense?” He questioned. Bill turned his attention back to the way he was moving. 

The buck stayed quiet and his smile vanished. Dipper opened his mouth to press again. “We’re here.” He didn’t get the chance as Bill declared their location. 

A cave was situated in a small almost mountainous slope. Dipper could tell that the opening wasn’t that wide, but it was still pretty impressive. What looked like a curtain of lichen hung from the inside, preventing Dipper from seeing inside. 

Dipper shut his mouth and continued following Bill to the cave. Perhaps it was best he didn’t press the stranger for answers. Not yet anyway. 

Pushing aside the lichen, Bill’s dark colored fur vanished into the darkness of the cave. Dipper stopped at the entrance the lichen fell back over the opening. Taking a deep breath, Dipper braced himself. Was going into a cave in the middle of nowhere with someone he didn’t know really a good idea. Probably not. Dipper reached out a shaky hand and pushed the lichen aside.

He was met with an open cave. The only that illuminated it were several candles scattered through the cave. The thing that caught Dipper’s attention were the bright azure flames. It was large and hollow overall, with a passageway leading a little farther into the cave in the back. Cut outs on the stone walls housed jars and vials of herbs, gems, and things like butterfly wings or eyes that Dipper desperately hoped weren’t human. Books were lined up along the cave floors and scattered about. A rug made of reeds and flowers covered some of the cold, stone flooring. A small stream of water trickled down on one of the walls that filled a small pool that was probably carved out. Dipper guessed it was for fresh water and water caching. 

“Welcome to the humble abode.” Bill chimed in. He stood by the small waterfall with a cup that was carved from wood. Once he deemed it full, the blonde padded back over to Dipper. He held out the cup. “Water?” 

Dipper gave Bill an odd look. Now accepting liquids from strangers. This just wasn’t his day. The temptation overwhelmed him though, and he accepted the drink. 

The water was cold and tasted clean and delicious. Dipper happily drank the soothing beverage. Sure, it wasn’t hot outside, but the walk here had made Dipper sort of parched. Gulping down the cool drink, Dipper pulled the now empty cup from his lips with a satisfied sigh. 

With an amused look, Bill took it back. Dipper’s face tinted red in embarrassment. “Thirsty much, kid?” 

Dipper coughed slightly with his embarrassed look remaining. “Y...yeah… A little.” 

Bill laughed and turned away again. While Bill cleaned and did whatever, Dipper trotted over to the books and herbs. His hooves made small tapping sounds against the stone. He reached over and grabbed a small jar with pale yellow flowers inside. Looking over the petals, he was reminded of the garden. Perhaps it was Bill’s garden? As Dipper turned to ask, Bill was no longer by the water. Tilting his head in confusion, his fluffy ears lowered. Returning the dully colored plant back to it’s home on the stone wall, Dipper began his search for the stranger. 

The main cavern was empty so that left the hallway. Dipper walked over to the large crack in the cave. Peering into the darkness, he couldn’t make out a thing. Even if Bill had gone down there, wouldn’t there still be the soft glow of candle light?

Dipper perked his ears up. Muffled steps could still be heard from the dark passageway. Dipper followed the sound of the steps. He couldn’t see his own hand in front of his face, but at least his ears gave him enhanced hearing. 

Then he felt something- or more like someone slam into him. 

“Pine Tree? Could you not wait patiently?” A huff filled the darkness. 

“Well sorry I didn’t know where you were.” Dipper defended himself quickly. “Wait, how the hell can you see? There’s no light!” The brunette heard a soft chuckle. Then there was fire. 

That was not candle fire. Of course, it did look like the same light that filled the main cavern, but it was different. Bill remained calm. Dipper watched him with wide eyes, nervous eyes. 

How and why the hell was there fire around Bill’s dark gray antlers. Right above the tips of his curled antlers, small balls of bright blue fire burned. They flickered slightly and casted a cerulean hue to Bill’s features. 

“What. The. Hell.” Three words were finally pushed out of Dipper’s mouth. Bill only laughed at his response. The fire got brighter. He was still concerned as to why the stranger he met could control fire, but hey, at least he could see the hallway. Which was… bigger than he thought. Bill still blocked some of his view, but he could see a few rooms with the same lichen covering. 

Bill continued laughing. “Never seen a little magic, kid?” Dipper shook his head. He had seen minor spells, but that was about it. Nothing he had seen before compared with this. Or maybe he has? His memories were still fuzzy, but he didn’t think he’d ever seen a half-human creature practically light themselves on fire. No, this was new. 

“So, how can you do that and what’s going on?” Dipper took a step away from the golden haired man. Bill shrugged. 

“Magic flows in my bloodline. It’s easy to learn if you have a good teacher. I can explain more tomorrow, but I have some stuff to attend to. I set up a room for you back here though.” Bill turned a led him back into one of the lichen covered rooms. 

It was fairly large with a rug made of reeds on the ground and a few other pieces of furniture like a table, chest, and a bed. The bed looked as though it were made for a cervitaur, with it’s massive size and comfortable looking blankets. 

Dipper gave Bill his thanks. The pale skinned deer-man just smiled with a grin filled with teeth way too sharp for his species. With a final wave, Bill vanished back into the main room. Dipper was left with a few blue tinged candles and his own mind. Well, he needed the moment of quiet and to be alone with his thoughts. 

Though he was still slightly suspicious at the others complete openness, he was still grateful. A fairly large amount of him still didn’t want to trust the stranger. Such gold tipped promises and charity had to come at a price. 

While he thought this, some part of him was just glad he hadn’t stumbled into a worse enemy while alone. Actually, he was still confused as to how he ended up there. Hopefully Bill was right and being able to rest properly would help his memories return. Dipper could only hope he got answers quickly enough.


End file.
